The New Beginning
by gurrenlagann29
Summary: As the final battle with Naraku comes ever closer, Inuyasha finds new relatives he had no idea existed. The first couple chapters will happen before the final battle while the rest continues on in the future.


This is my fanfic for Inuyasha.

The New Beginning

Chapter 1: The Demon of Mt. Hajishou

Around about 6 months before the final battle between Inuyasha and Naraku.

"Hey Inuyasha look a village" Shippo said.

"Perhaps we shall spend the night here" Miroku answered.

"Yeah and you'll tell them that an ominous cloud hangs over the village and perform a fake exorcism' Inuyasha remarked back.

"Hey my exorcisms have always been true" Miroku replied back.

"Yeah only about 10 percent of the time" Kagome whispered to Sango who started laughing.

They walked into the village to find a large statue of a demon in the middle of the village.

"What the hell? Do they worship a demon or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"It would appear that way" Miroku said walking up to a villager. "Old man, can you tell me about that statue over there?" Miroku asked him.

"Ah yes, the statue is of the demon named Hajishou who saved this village from certain destruction 45 years ago" the man told him.

"Hey Inuyasha did you notice something kinda familiar about this guy" Kagome said.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said "he looks a lot like Sesshomaru but at the same time is completely different. Hey old man, do you know where this Hajishou is right now?"

"Of course I do, he lives in a castle up in the mountain. We built it for him to show our thanks to him and he watches over us and keeps us safe" the old man said while praying to the statue.

"Well, should we go meet this guy or not" Inuyasha said at last.

"He might have some valuable info that we need" Miroku suggested.

"Well then, lets go" Kagome said. And they were off.

In the castle on the mountain.

"My lord you mustn't move around too much until your medicine takes effect" a voice from inside the room said.

"I am fine" Hajishou said getting to his feet "just a little sore is all." Damn, the Shouki in my body is still poisoning me even being that I am a demon. If I don't find a long term medicine or a cure soon I might actually die.

"My lord, it seems that some people are coming to the castle" the little voice said.

"That it does, and it seems there is a priestess among them. I wonder if she can heal me" Hajishou said.

"Were coming up to the castle" Inuyasha said.

"Halt, who goes there"the guards at the gate said", have you come to visit our lord?"

"So what if we are" Inuyasha said getting ready to pull out Tessaiga.

"Well come in then, our lord has been expecting you" the guard on the left said.

"Why? Does he want something from us?" Kagome asked.

"Well you see" the guard on the right started "our lord has been ill for over 6 months and is not getting any better."

"What happened to him?" Sango asked.

"He was poisoned with Shouki from a demon who has wanted to take his head for many years" the left guard said.

"That's terrible" Kagome said.

"It truly is. But perhaps you could help him" the right guard said pointing to Kagome.

"Me? How can I help him?" she asked.

"We think you could be capable of purifying the Shouki in his body enough for the medicines we have created to completely cure him" both the guards explained.

"I'll do it" Kagome said.

"Thank you" Hajishou said coming out of the main building.

"My lord you shouldn't be out moving around!" the guards exclaimed.

"I'm fine really I feel just-" Hajishou collapsed on the ground.

"Oh no, not again. The medicine only works for a short time before wearing off again" the guard said.

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets get him healed" Kagome said.

After hours of Shouki purifying later.

"Ugh where am I" Hajishou said.

"Were inside the castle" Kagome told him.

"Are we the only ones in here" he asked.

"Yes" Kagome said.

"Are you almost done healing me" he asked.

Kagome shook her head "There's more Shouki than I thought. I might not be able to purify all of it."

"I see. Can you grab my sword from over there" he said.

"Okay then" Kagome said as she got the sword.

"Now pull it out and put your purifying powers through it" Hajishou told her.

Kagome did as she was told and automatically the Shouki was purified at an even faster rate than before. "What's happening?" Kagome said.

"My sword, Shenseiga, can heal in its sealed state" Hajishou said.

After another hour, all of the Shouki had been purified and Hajishou was back to normal.

"Finally we can leave" Inuyasha said.

"Not so fast, Inuyasha" Hajishou said.

"Now what" Inuyasha replied back.

"Why don't you stay the night instead of staying in the woods" he said.

"I think that's a great idea" Miroku said cutting in on the conversation.

"So do you think that Hajishou is really this nice" Shippo asked Kagome.

"I think he is. I mean he hasn't done anything that would suggest that he was a merciless jerk like Inuyasha" she said.

"I heard that" Inuyasha called from outside.

"DEMONS" a voice yelled from the other side of the castle.

"Let's go Kagome" Inuyasha said running towards the commotion with Kagome on his back.

Demons were approaching the castle and everyone was either running for shelter or getting ready to fight.

"Kaze no Kizu" Inuyasha yelled but only a few of them were actually hit. "Damn there dodging it."

"The demons, they're heading for Hajishou's main building!" Kagome said.

"Damn I hope the guy can make it out of there in time" Inuyasha said.

"Yaiba no Hikari" Hajishou said as blades of light destroyed the demons, purified them, and absorbed the demonic energy.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked him.

"That was the power of my sword Shenseiga" he said. "You should all go back to sleep now." And with that they did go back to sleep.

The next morning.

"Well, were off. Good bye everyone" Kagome shouted as they left.

"Good bye" everyone at the castle said.

"So, now what my lord" one of the men asked him.

"I shall leave this place now that my illness is gone. I have long wanted to go see my elder brother to see what he is up to" Hajishou said. "I leave the castle to you, for I may not return for a few years or so."

"Good bye my lord" they said as they bid him farewell.

"Man playing that damn nice guy act was getting on my fucking nerves" Hajishou muttered to himself as he flew away. "I want to fight that Inuyasha at his full strength and then beat his Tessaiga."


End file.
